


I'm pregnant

by trash_mountain



Series: Boyf riends Prompts [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Southern Accents, Boys Being Silly, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The Good ShitTM, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_mountain/pseuds/trash_mountain
Summary: Michael buys a new video game, hilarity ensues.From a tumblr prompt post!





	I'm pregnant

“Michael, what in the world is this?” Jeremy asked from his beanbag. 

“I have no idea, some old western game?” Michael shrugged. It was some shitty point and shoot game with really bad animation and voice acting. “The guy at the game store sold it to me for like, five bucks.” A mechanical ‘Yeeha’ sounded over the speakers. “So I thought, why not give it a shot?” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Look’s like you wasted five dollars, dude.” 

Michael just shrugged again and went back to focus on the game. He had just entered a cut scene. His character was standing on a porch, guns strapped to his hips and he was about to put on his hat. A woman ran out of the house to stop him. 

“Ya can’t just leave!” She proclaimed, her accent sounded forced and a bit mechanical like someone put the voice lines through a southern sounding google translate. 

“I reckon I have ta go, Sally, I need ta do this.” His character responded. 

The woman moved next to him, the animation was so bad that they weren’t even looking at each other, just straight ahead. “But, I’m pregnant!” She shouted, and that was all Michael needed to start laughing. 

“Oh my god, what is this story line?” He asked between laughs. 

Jeremy looked unamused. “Shit, obviously.” 

Michael shook his head, “C’mon Jer, that’s funny! Their voices are so out of wack and the storyline is utterly terrible, how can you not laugh at this?”

“Very easily apparently.” He responded flatly. Michael pouted, Jeremy was being such a stick in the mud lately. He couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with his dad, or maybe someone from school. Michael put down the controller in favor of focusing on Jeremy. Said boy raised an eyebrow, a pink flush crawling up his neck from being stared at. “What?” 

“Nothing.” He said as he scooted closer to Jeremy. The other boy leaned back instinctively, causing Michael to roll his eyes. “What? I’m not gonna do anything.”  


Jeremy eyed him suspiciously. “You say that literally every time you’re about to do something.” 

Michael looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugging. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Jeremy barely had time to process that sentence before Michael was pressed up against him, his hands under his shirt, and his fingers were on his stomach. A shrill shriek left his body as Michael started to tickle him, followed by high-pitched laughs and struggled whines as Jeremy tried to get away from his boyfriend. 

“S-stop it!” He struggled to get out the words between laughs. 

Michael just grinned and went on tickling him. Jeremy whines and started smacking at his hands until he managed to drag himself out from under Michael and move a decent distance away. 

“I swear to god dude if you don’t stop I’ll-” Jeremy began, but was cut off when Michael moved closer to him.

“Or you’ll what?” He taunted, his hand coming up to try and touch Jeremy’s sides once again. 

Jeremy slapped his hands away. “Quit trying to tickle me! I swear I’ll- I’ll” He searched his mind for something to hold over Michael’s head, “ Oh! I’ll break up with you!” He proclaimed, crawling further away from the other boy. Anything to get away from Michael and his incessant tickling. 

Michael gasped, covering his mouth with one hand. “But darlin’!” He said in a horribly forced southern belle accent, almost as bad as the one from the game. “You can’t break up wi’ me! I’m pregnant!” He belted, crawling over to where Jeremy was sitting. 

Jeremy could feel his lips twitching into a smile as he tried to hold back his laughter, “Dude what the fuck?” He asked, unsuccessfully holding back a snort. 

Michael grinned and placed a hand on his forehead overdramatically. “An’ the baby is yers! Are ya really gonna abandon me and yer unborn child?” He ended the sentence with a mock faint, landing on his back on the floor. He cast his boyfriend a grin, batting his eyelashes when he noticed Jeremy still trying to keep it all in. 

The laughter was all but pouring out of Jeremy now, which was soon accompanied by one Michael Mell. They laid on the floor next to each other, their faces red and aching. Every time they would calm down even a little bit, they would look at each other and one of them would start laughing again, causing the other to follow suit. They ended up laughing so hard that eventually, Michael’s laughs turned into small shouts. 

“Ah! AHhhh! Oh, my god, my sides hurt so bad. Oh my god.” He rolled over on his side, his arms wrapped around his middle as he tried to stop laughing. 

“Ha!” Jeremy laughed, sitting up to watch Michael roll in pain. “That’s called karma asshole! It’s what you get for tickling me.” 

Michael rolled his eyes at Jeremy and sat up. “Yeah, yeah.” He sat up and looked over at the other, his smile still present on his face. “Now, how about some good karma instead?” He tapped his cheek with a finger, presenting it to Jeremy expectantly. 

His cheeks flushed a light pink, a smile making its way onto his face as he scooted closer to Michael and gently placed his lips on his cheek. When Jeremy pulled back, Michael turned his head, leaning in the few inches of space to kiss him again. Michael smiled when he felt Jeremy relax into the kiss and lifted up a hand to cup his cheek, his thumb running over the flushed skin. Everything was silent and calm, the moment felt perfect. Until that is, Michael’s hand snuck its way under Jeremy’s shirt and his fingers brushed up his side, again. 

“MICHAEL!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love my boys being happy and silly
> 
> Follow me on tumblr --> @trash-mountain
> 
> I'll even take requests if ya'll have any!


End file.
